Enough
by personafour
Summary: How could she deny something as simple as that? "Okay, Captain."


**Enough**

"What's that map pointing to?" Luffy extended his index finger to exceed typical length to feel the sturdy paper that Nami was working on. His torso was facing her back, his head lying on her pillow. He traced the red lines she had created, as well as inhaling the scent her tiny yet comfortable room gave off.

That was probably why her room was his number one napping spot.

And it surprised many as to why she never kicked him out of scolded him for it.

"Maps don't _point_ to anything, they just _guide_ you, idiot."

"Well, what's it gonna guide us to?"

"An island." She barked. And he wondered why it took her so long to get anything productive done!

"I'm bored, stop doing that stuff." His extended finger traveled to her wooden chair as he lifted it as if it _didn't_ include her weight and brought it closer to him. Using his other hand, he wrapped it tightly around the already annoyed Navigator, throwing the chair against the wall while bringing her body closer to his. Once she was placed gently against the soft yet sturdy mattress, his other arm wrapped even tighter around her.

"Could you let go? I was trying to finish it in time for the next stop. And you owe me _another_ chair to replace that one now…"

He laughed briefly. "Nami's pretty cute when she's mad."

Ignoring the light blush on her cheeks, she sighed. "It can't be helped. You owe me for this."

"How can I owe you if you haven't told me 'Happiness Punch' yet? You're so dumb sometimes, Nami."

Her cheeks flared but once again the Navigator stiffened. She could _pretend_ she didn't enjoy the little things he hinted with his child-like brain that meant so much more to her. She could _pretend_ she wasn't content in her current position. Because let's face it, if even Boa Hancock, the most beautiful pirate of them _all_ was jealous, then that _must_ mean it's worth even more than all the treasures in the world to be here, right?

It just has to mean that not one pricy item or any piece of gold could rid her of the happiness she hadn't felt since before Arlong crushed anything she had left.

Being wrapped like a gift by the arms of the man she calls 'Captain' while in the presence of the rest of her crew mates, said man having a head worth four-hundred million, it felt strangely exciting. Because if she really wanted to, she could turn him in. She could use her finger and wrap _him_ around it, just like that.

She could chose greed and get him killed for the sake of living a wonderful life of riches. To buy her homeland and fix anything else she did wrong.

But that wouldn't be enough. By his side, aiding him along the way to make _his_ dream reality, that's all that mattered to her. That's all she cared about. Seeing his cheeky, huge smile as he finds the greatest treasure of them all, and becomes Pirate King.

She couldn't find the strength to go against the man that took her in when she didn't want to, that saved her when she pleaded, that treated her with such kindness she initially didn't deserve.

That she ended up loving unconditionally.

And so if he wanted to tie her up with his rubber arms for the sake of being close to her, than that was fine. If he wanted her to play along with this little game, then so be it. After all, he's the Captain. And if it made him happy, then what's wrong with that?

It only took the feeling of his tongue across her collarbones for her to snap out of her little world. "Luffy, not _there_!"

"But I like 'em! And you weren't paying attention to me, _so_."

"Believe me; you're _always_ on my mind."

He smiles as he releases her. "That's good to hear."

"Really?" She turns to him, tugging her lower lip to prevent the rising smile off her face.

"I mean I always think about you too! Am I not supposed to or somethin'?"

"Question." She leans in, both chests against one another, as she lets her fingers get tangled into his short, hair. "Do you think about me more than meat?"

He struggles. "That's really hard, 'ya know!" Not pleased with the answer, she runs her fingers along his neck and tickles the rubber skin. "That tickles!"

His laugh is so carefree and she loves it. "Doesn't Robin ever tickle you like this? I mean, if not worse, with her extra arms and all," At this point she can't help but laugh as well, especially since he was returning the gesture and tickling her soft hips and back as if she were some kind of instrument that he had to press specific spots lightly to gain that little squeak she rarely lets out.

He halts his fingers for a moment. "I don't like being touched all the time, so nope!"

"So if Robin does it, it's bad, but if I do, it's okay?"

"Well sure! Besides, Franky likes her, so why would I want to ruin that?"

Her brows crease. Her fingers get lost in his scalp once more. "How do you know that?"

"Call me stupid but I just know, 'ya know?" he extends his neck to hers, nuzzling his head in it. "You're really soft, Nami. Can I sleep with you?"

"Idiot, do you know what that even means!" she tugs strands of his hair and he winces.

"I don't mean like that! Besides, I've already done it so it's nothing new!"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I just want to _sleep_ with you." His eyes lower and his arms return to their regular length as he places them on her hips. "Just sleep. Please?"

How could she deny something as simple as that?

"Okay, Captain."

He mumbles a few words that she barely catches.

But even if they were so soft, she heard them loud and clear.

"_Love you_."

And she's fine with only that. Over any treasures, and riches, any anything. She was fine with just that.

"Stupid Captain." She whispers lightly. "I love you too, idiot."

And that was all enough for her.


End file.
